


Pitch One-Shots

by Lislis9812



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson - Freeform, F/M, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislis9812/pseuds/Lislis9812
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots.





	1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pitch story so I hope you'll like it.

He never thought he'd be this lucky. After his first marriage failed he thought he'd never see another. But then he met her and hope came to light up his world. Standing before him was the love of his life in the most beautiful gown he'd ever seen. Granted she could just be in her uniform and still be gorgeous but seeing her in that dress make his heart swell. 

A smile was plastered on his face going from ear to ear and everyone in the room could see the love in their eyes when they looked at each other. 

Ginny slowly, to her annoyance, walked up the aisle in her designer dress that Amelia hand picked. The dress had lace long sleeves and was tight around her upper body but flowing below her waist. Small clear Swarovski beads covered the bodice and chiffon cloth covered the bottom part of her gown. Her hair was up in a tight bun, so she wouldn't have to keep pushing it back every few seconds, and a lace veil with a sparkling small crown was perched on her head. 

Finally, the two were face to face and their happiness could not be contained. They've waited so long for this. For almost a whole year they had spent their time pining for one another and pretending they didn't like each other. Then one night all bets were off and what was a one night stand became casual dating to full on dating and being in love. Thankfully, their team and managers were all for it knowing that when push comes to shove baseball was always first. It had taken Amelia some time to stop being a little jealous but she saw the way her client and her catcher were around each other and couldn't help but be happy for them.

After three years of dating in private with only their friends knowing they finally went public. The fans were half-half, one side extremely happy the other thinking it was bound to happen and had sexist comments for the couple. It took them a couple months to get back to their normal routine without paparazzi following and knowing their every move but they got back to normal, eventually. People were warming up to them and when it came time for Mike to propose no one was really surprised. 

He'd done it in the clubhouse, naturally, after they'd won the world series. They were full of adrenaline and joy and Mike and Ginny were no exception. Mike gave Blip the nod and Blip sent a text to their team saying, "It's Time...". Everyone knew their job, for Blip and Evelyn made sure it was drilled into their system. What took months to plan only lasted a few minutes.

"Rookie, I need you out here now!" Mike shouted to his girlfriend. Whenever he called her that she knew it was all business. 

She walked out seeing the look in his eyes and thought it was speech time. She sat next to Duarte who was surprisingly very quiet which put Ginny a bit on edge. 

Mike walked to the middle of the room when everyone sat down in their chairs and Mike took his speech stance and got himself ready for the moment that would change his life forever.

"We just won the world series guys. The World Series! Now you know that I will be retiring from the Padres and you won't be seeing my beautiful beard all the time. But just know that I am proud of you'll for everything that we've accomplished. We had a tough couple of years full of change and rumours and media clouding our minds. But we won the World Series and most importantly with the first major league female pitcher! Now if that doesn't tell you something then I don't know what does." The last part her said looking at Ginny, who was smiling from ear to ear.

Mike held his hand out for her to take it and to stand next to him in the middle of the room. She got up and took it waiting to see what would happen. Next thing she knew all her teammates stood up and knelt around them. And in between her team was Al, Skip, Oscar, Amelia and Evelyn. Ginny looked around in awe wondering what in the world was happening. Then the door was pushed open and the twins came in with a small box in their hands. Her eyes lit up thinking the obvious put waiting patiently.

Mike was handed the navy blue velvet box and the twins went to join their parents in the circle. Ginny was too busy looking at the twins shifting between their parents that she didn't realize Mike was kneeling on one knee before her. She saw the pain in his eyes but he didn't say a word about it.

"Ginny Baker, you are my pitcher and I your catcher. That's how it will always be no matter if I'm playing or not. You're the love of my life, something I never thought I'd get a second chance on. We 've been through a hell of a lot of ups and downs but that only made us stronger and made me love you more. Will you do this old man a favour and marry him?" he said.

Everyone was holding there breath waiting for her response. Till finally she nodded her head and pulled Mike in for a kiss. She helped him up and when he was standing firmly on his own two feet he slide the band on her finger. The room was full of thunderous applause and whistling. 

Memories flooded their minds as they stood before their friends and family. They had said their, "I do's" and were now getting ready to walk back down the aisle. The door opened and light shone temporarily blinding them. Ginny held the bouquet above her eyes blocking the sun.

Paparazzi and fans were outside the church waiting for the couple to come out and when they saw the two they shouted and clapped for the pair. Making their way to the limo they looked back and Mike nodded at his rookie. She turned her back to her friends and family and threw the bouquet. When she turned around to see who it was that caught it she felt a bit of sadness seeing that it was her mother. Though it upsetted her it was her wedding day and she would only be happy not sad so she smiled at her mother and the newly wedded couple entered the limo.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked his wife when they were sitting in the car. He saw the look in his eyes when she saw that her mother caught the flowers. 

"I'll be okay but right now I'm just happy to be sitting next to my husband holding his hand." she said with a smile.

She never thought she'd actually get to call her "hero" her "husband". The man whom she had a giant poster on her wall her entire teenage life. She'd fantasize about this day but here it was actually coming true. 

Ginny Baker was now Ginny Lawson and she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanders' have a new addition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one-shot for you amazing people.

Three. Three children. They said they'd think about the third but it was put on hold for Evelyn to pursue her dream. Now she had her own restaurant named none other than 'Blip's'. And surprisingly it was doing really well, San Diego was eating it up. But not everything was going according to planned. The Sanders were to wait a year or two to make sure the restaurant was doing well till they go for number three. But one thing lead to another and ...

"Push!" the nurse shouted to Evelyn. Ginny could hear from outside the delivery room that it was not going well. Something was wrong and Ginny couldn't do anything to fix it. She could hear Blip trying to calm his wife down and shouting at the doctor's to do something.

Evelyn wasn't due for another month but little Ginny, yes they were naming her after their best friend, didn't want to stay put. They were at a game when Evelyn felt her water break and Amelia rushed her to the hospital.

Ginny was standing in the hall pacing as thoughts and questions and impatience coursed through her veins. Till she heard the door slam open and her best friend was being carried to the emergency in a gurney. Ginny's heart was tearing apart with worry. _Why was she heading to the emergency wing?_ _Why wasn't the baby here yet?_ Her mind went to the worst possible conclusions.

"She has to do emergency C-section," Blip said with a sigh. Mike stood next to his best friend resting his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

For what felt like hours the three were sitting in the waiting room impatiently waiting for news. Then, a female doctor in surgical scrubs came out from the door, that their best friend and wife went in, and smiled at Blip.

"Congrats you know have a baby girl!" she said with a grin. Blip and Eve didn't find out the sex of the baby because they wanted it to be a surprise and boy was it one.

The trio went into the room that Evelyn was in and saw the most beautiful baby girl wrapped in a pink towel. The mother was exhausted and you could see it in the bags around her eyes but her smile and eyes twinkled with love.

Blip went to stand next to his beloved and in a matter of seconds his baby girl was in his arms. His eyes lit up with joy and his voice instantly went to baby voice.

Seeing the pair with their baby girl made Ginny's heart tug. Just last year she was with child but days later she'd gotten rid of it. Seeing her best friends with their daughter made her feel guilty.

"Don't worry Rook when the time is right we'll have a little bundle to celebrate," Mike said giving his girlfriend a side hug.

She knew he was right that the timing just wasn't right but it still didn't make her feel any better. 'What if's' clouded her mind. _What if she kept the baby_? _Would it be a girl or boy? Would her best friends' daughter grow up to be best friends with their child?_

"Who wants to hold her first?" Blip asked innocently. Ginny stepped forward and the second the child was in her arms she knew that she was going to spoil her and treat her just like she did the twins, with unconventional love.

"One day you'll have a little Ginny or Mike don't worry," Evelyn told Ginny with a knowing look in her eyes.

_One day she will and she couldn't wait for that chapter of her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the love and support. It really makes my day. I may not post everyday but I'll try for every few days so bare with me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I'm aiming for a one-shot a week.

“Mom!” her daughter shouted as she came running into the kitchen. Ginny lifted her little princess onto the counter and looked her in her eyes and a smile crept onto her face.

 

“What?” Eva asked. All the mother did was laugh as she patted her daughter’s unruly hair and proceeded to turn the little girl’s head to admire her work.

 

“Why I do believe that you could be a makeup artist my dear,” Ginny told her which gave her a smile in reply.

 

“Gin have you seen my tie anywhere?” Mike shouted from upstairs leaning over the railing. The look in his eyes when he saw the two girls made her heart swell. Their daughter may have his skin tone but she sure got her mother’s locks. Walking down the stairs Mike bent down, not without a groan, to take his now running, again, daughter into his arms. 

 

“What did you do to your face, princess?” he asked Eva.

 

“Don’t you like it daddy?” She asked with a toothy grin.

 

“You look terrible,” said a voice from around the corner.

 

“Bryce apologize to your sister,” Mike told their son.

 

Their children were the complete opposites but then again weren’t her and Mike. Sometimes she stands in awe just looking at way Mike treats their children and she can’t help but smile. He’s so tender with them yet for a forty year old man he is very playful. No one would have thought that  _ the _ Mike Lawson would be sitting in a tiny chair drinking air from a tea playset. 

 

She remembered when their son asked if he could play Soccer instead of Baseball and though it hurt she knew that she won’t force him into anything. They go to all his games and cheer him on like any normal family and when his team wins Mike would swoop Bryce up into his arms and have him on his shoulder and chant. Now their daughter was your typical pink loving ballet dancing princess and Ginny loved it. She never had a proper childhood so she ends up living through her daughter and enjoys every second of it. 

 

“Rook, you never answered me. Have you seen my tie?” Mike asked his wife. She was so caught up in her daydreaming she hadn’t noticed him asking her something. She shook her head in reply and went to plate their breakfast. Over the years she’d become a decent cook never as good as Mike but she got by. 

 

“Dad why do you still call mom Rookie even though she isn’t?” Bryce asked his father.

 

The parents laughed as memories flooded their minds and looked at each other to see who would answer this one. Ginny gave her husband a  _ It’s your turn _ look. 

 

“Well even though I’m retired and your mom definitely isn’t a Rookie anymore she will always be my Rookie. Just like I’ll always be her catcher. It’s just something that’s stuck throughout everything we’ve been through.” Mike answered with pride and love in his eyes.

 

And that was true no matter what was thrown their way they’d always have that special connection that tied them together for the rest of their lives and nothing would change that.

* * *

 

“Gin! Gin! Ginny!” she heard as her vision began to blur and she felt her body being shook vigorously. She opened her eyes to see the team huddled over her and all took sighs of relief when they saw her gain consciousness. 

 

“Damn Baker you scared us,” Blip said giving her a pat on the back.

 

She looked around to see that she was on the mound with the crowd hanging from their seats trying to see what was happening. Was all that she just saw a dream? If so then it was one heck of a dream.

 

She took Livan’s hand and stood up very slowly as any quicker and she was seeing stars. She waved at the crowd to signal she was alright and walked towards the pit to sit down. 

 

“Rook you took one hell of a hit just now,” Mike told her as he sat next to her giving her her bottle of water. She just smiled at him a little embarrassed about the hallucination she had not too long ago. 

 

After the game finished, which they unfortunately lost, they were heading out to go to their respective cars when, “Ginny I am so sorry I honestly didn’t mean to hit you so hard.” Her ex-boyfriend stood before her pleading for her forgiveness. Before she could say a word Mike was by her side with his protective stance.

 

“You didn’t mean to hit her so hard? Then why did you, huh?” Mike asked with his best  _ I’m going to kill you _ stare he could muster. Trevor just raised his arms in surrender and gave Ginny a pleading smile hoping he’d be forgiven. They never got back on good terms but they weren’t necessarily hating each other at the same time.

 

“Come on Rookie let’s go,” Mike said putting his palm on the small of her back hoping to get some alone time with her to talk.

 

“Why do you call her that?” Trevor asked.

 

“Call her what? Rookie?” Mike replied. Trevor just folded his arms and nodded looking between the two as though he knew something was going on.

 

“Because she’ll always be my Rookie. Just like I’ll always be her catcher it’s stuck through everything we’ve been through,”her captain answered with a smug look on his face.

 

Trevor just shrugged his shoulders and left muttering something to himself. All Ginny could do was look at Mike in awe. He had said almost the exact same thing in her dream, was that a coincidence or what?

 

“What?” he asked her when he noticed her just staring at him.

 

She just shook her head and smiled. Though they may not have  _ the talk _ anytime soon she knew one thing for sure that what they had wasn’t going anywhere and that they’d have some beautiful children in the future.

  
Was her dream a premonition of some sorts or just wishful thinking? Either way she couldn’t wait to find out, she just had to deal with the press about her newfound coin on her head and the unfortunate moment that lead to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you for all the support and kind words it means a lot. 
> 
> Have a wonderful holiday season and please be safe guys, seriously. 
> 
> Also, any prompts or ideas don't hesitate to send them my way and I will credit you for them of course.


	4. Notice

Hey guys,

So I'm gonna make this official. I may not be doing this story or any story anymore for a while. Firstly, I'm officially in University studying, so my time is now restricted to write these things. Secondly, and most importantly, I'm just not that inspired anymore. The show isn't on air and I don't have any prompts. Unless you guys have something you wanna see come to life I've got nothing. But if you do have a prompt send it my way and I will write it and of course give you full credits for it. However, being that I don't have any and no one has sent me any then this story is just going to be another one that has stopped. For all writers, you'll know the struggle and for all non-writers, it is a struggle. 

But enough sad talk have a wonderful day and thank you for the support you'll have given me for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and send in your prompts.


End file.
